January 28, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 9:11 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony 9:11 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:23 Loving77 dumbo chat 9:53 Cfljony22 who do u guys thinks gonna win the superbowl 9:54 Flower1470 Denver, no doubt about it 9:57 Dragonian King cognation obviously in all seriousness though, go Denver (I don't even know who else is playing gg) 9:58 Flower1470 Carolina 9:58 Cfljony22 seriously? absoulutly no doubt? 9:58 Flower1470 Yup 9:59 Cfljony22 Panthers did beat the seahawks to be fair 10:00 Flower1470 true but 10:00 Cfljony22 and the seahawks almost beat the new england last year 10:00 Dragonian King it's Broncos vs. Seahawks? 10:00 Cfljony22 (facepalm) broncos vs panthers 10:01 Dragonian King oh I was confused :( tbh I want the Broncos to win because they have a cool logo 10:01 Cfljony22 it was patriots vs. seahawks last year a horse? 10:01 Dragonian King for me, if you have a cool logo I'll cheer for you 10:01 Flower1470 Denver just beat New England tho 10:02 Dragonian King I don't follow football at all sooo 10:02 Flower1470 Manning wants to prove himself after all that controversy, and Newton is cocky and needs to be shown his place @Silly it's okay lol I dont really either 10:02 Cfljony22 by a 2 point conversion 10:02 Flower1470 I'm just opinionated 10:02 Dragonian King that's why I pick who I do lol "I know nothing about these teams ooh that's a cool logo go them :D " 10:03 Flower1470 (yes) 10:03 Cfljony22 gronkowski carrys the patriots lets be honest 10:03 Flower1470 You're rooting for Carolina, then? 10:04 Cfljony22 its kinda hard choosing a team when your a saints fan lol but i mean idk tbh 10:04 Flower1470 They're both great teams, that's a given I'm 100% Denver though 10:05 Cfljony22 y do dough 10:05 Flower1470 I just gave you some of my reasoning lol 10:06 Dragonian King denver is cool because it's not the team jony wants to win 10:06 Cfljony22 oh your going statistic wise eh 10:07 Dragonian King yeah can't lose (yes) 10:07 Cfljony22 i just dont see the broncos winning it idk y i just cant 10:07 Dragonian King that's why they're gonna win 10:09 Cfljony22 lily lets say 48 percent of people want to dual enroll but only 4 percent actually do make it what percentage of people actually made it idk y i cant figure this out 10:09 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:10 Flower1470 Bye Silly 10:10 Dragonian King go broncos Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:10 Flower1470 ooo ok Jony out of 100 people, 48 want to dual enroll then 4% of that 48*0.04 = 1.92 so 2 out of 100 people Are you thinking about dual enrollment? 10:15 Cfljony22 no im just doing a report on it and i had to poll freshmen asking if they were planning to or not not saying that im not considering it tho 10:16 Flower1470 Ah, okay It's better for bright students who have a lot of time on their hands read: the opposite of me 10:19 Cfljony22 yea time isnt exactly on my side 10:21 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:January 2016